Memory's Sword
by freakfangirlings
Summary: Kumiko is a soul reaper, so as one she has no memories of her former life. When someone comes to the Soul Society claiming to be Kumiko's brother, Kumiko is conflicted. At first she refuses to believe the orange haired freak, but she is slowly swayed...
1. Prologue

**Here's my newest fanfic, decided to do a Bleach one since Bleach is what got me addicted to anime in the first place. Hope you like it! This is the first of many more chapters to follow.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry that I don't own the masterpiece known as Bleach, if I did I'd probably change the name though...**

Shingles slid down the crumbling roof. The screaming had ceased but it left Kumiko with a troublesome headache. Kumiko climbed out from beneath the rubble, shaking the rock and dirt out of her blond locks, she fixed her fetal eyes on her surroundings. A wave of emotion crossed her face as tears formed in those little sapphire eyes of hers. The sound of them hitting the ground in droplets echoed in the silence of the rubble.

_Everybody's gone! _she thought, _They're… they're just gone! I'm all alone now… no friends, no nothing! I-I have to stay strong, for his sake. I'm an onee-chan*, I've got to act like one!  
><em>

Kumiko bit her lip to keep from crying any more, but it was to no avail as the tears rained. She wailed in self pity, and from the loss of her friends. Her cries were soon interrupted by an earthquake; or at least that's what it felt like. Everything was to blurry from the tears for Kumiko to see, she wiped her eyes and saw before her a monster. The rank stench of its breath tickled Kumiko's nose and caused an involuntary gag . Kumiko cowered as the monster rose its head and roared, it was then that Kumiko noticed the hole in where the monster's heart should have been. Screams of horror escaped her lips as the monster reared its ugly head back down at Kumiko and opened its jaws, prepared to swallow the small girl whole. Before the beast had a chance to snap its mouth closed it stumbled back, bleeding. In front of Kumiko stood a tall handsome man, his black hair whipping in the wind.

Over the the monsters howls and creams Kumiko heard the man mutter, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

A beautiful thing happened, even if it was for the briefest of moments, the wind carried tiny petals- like cherry blossoms. The petals glowed with a dull pink light and moved swiftly, with grace. These things of pure beauty slashed the monster until it roared no more, turning to ash that scattered on the wind.

The man turned and beckoned Kumiko with a nobleman's grace, "Come."

Kumiko stood on her own two feet and went like in a trance to the mysterious man. She grasped his outstretched hand and followed. They walked a while before anyone spoke, it was Kumiko who interupted the stillness of the night.

"Where- where are we going?" she managed to stutter, shivering as a gust of wind ruffled the trees.

"To the heart of the Soul Society," he replied, unwrapping his scarf, "Here."

The man wrapped the silk scarf around the small girl's neck. Kumiko gripped it tightly as it slipped off one of her shoulders. The rest of the journey was silent except for the usual forest sounds. They soon reached a city, traveling trough it they came to a gate, guarded by a giant ape-like man. He opened the gate instantly upon seeing Kumiko's mystery man. Inside the gate was a mystery all on its own, a wonderland of sword wielding folk who feared no monsters. The people inside called themselves soul-reapers, Kumiko's dream was decided right there; Kumiko wanted to be a soul-reaper!

**I know it's short, but this is just the prologue so don't write me off just yet!  
><strong>

***Onee-chan= Big sister**


	2. The Soul Reaper's Sword Softens

**Chapter two! Italics mean thinking.  
><strong>

"Toshiro-taichou*, urgent message!" Kumiko rapped on Toshiro's office door.

"Oh? Urgent message?" Toshiro sighed, his eyebrow quirking slightly, "Matsumoto, you can let her in."

"Okay Captain, just don't make me clean up the mess..." Rangiku snickered.

Kumiko bounded in, "Good morning Rangiku-san!"

Without hesitation, Kumiko made a seat for herself on top of Toshiro's desk.

"Guess how many hollows I killed Toshiro? Guess, guess!" Kumiko was practically shaking with anticipation.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Kumiko, Hitsugaya." Toshiro corrected trough gritted teeth.

"I don't care," Kumiko pouted, "C'mon, Toshiro, just guess how many hollows I killed."

"Three?" he guessed, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Wrong! How could you think I'd be so weak? Guess again!" Kumiko beamed.

"I'm not going to guess again, Kumiko, just tell me." Toshiro rubbed his temples.

"No! You have to guess or you'll never find out." Kumiko crossed her arms.

"What makes you think that I even want to know? And what about the urgent message?" his frustration peaked.

"What makes you think there even was an urgent message?" Kumiko mimicked.

"Because you said there was!" Toshiro exploded.

"Well maybe I lied!" Kumiko yelled back.

"Why would you do that!"

"'Cause, Toshiro, you won't even let me in unless it's an emergency!" Kumiko and Toshiro's faces were both flushed with anger, the two of them glared; face to face with each other.

"I don't have time for your- for your... your shinanagins!" Toshiro huffed.

"Shinanagins?" Kumiko hopped off the desk and stomped over to the door, "What are you? Six hundred years old?"

The door slammed and books tumbled off the shelves. Rangiku stood by the door and giggled, she stopped when she received an ice cold glare from her captain.

"What are you laughing at?" he ordered, his voice cracking slightly.

"You like Kumi-chan, don't you Captain?" she grinned.

"Quit lolly-gagging and get me the record for Kumiko's mission!" Toshiro turned to the window to hide his bright red face.

"Fine, geez... Kumi-chan is right; you sound like an old geezer!" Rangiku grumbled.

Despite her complaining, Rangiku made it to the record center as fast as her feet would take her. She quickly found the file and skimmed through it. Rangiku's face paled at the number under "Hollows Killed".

"Th-that can't be..." Rangiku stuttered, "But that was... her first mission!"

**"""""""""""" In another section of the Soul Society...** **""""""""""""**

Kumiko stomped down the hallway angrily.

"Ugh!" she lashed out and pounded a wall, "Stupid Toshiro! I- I could just hit him!"

"Haha, you don't have to take it out on the wall, Kumiko." someone placed their hand gingerly on Kumiko's shoulder.

"What do you know-" Kumiko started, swinging around to land a punch on the guy's face, "Oh."

Kumiko bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry Aizen-sama, I didn't realize it was you."

"It's okay, Kumiko. Now," he smiled, "What's got you all upset?"

Kumiko's face darkened and she crossed her arms. "Stupid Toshiro," she grumbled, "I do something really amazing and he just _has_ to shoot me down with his senpai* attitude..."

"Well, no matter how young Hitsugaya-kun looks he's still got about fifty more years of experience on you, Kumiko."

"Hmph! If I were a captain I wouldn't be as cold-hearted as Toshiro!" Kumiko kicked the wall and instantly regretted it as pain shot up her leg.

"And I'm sure you'd make a wonderful captain! But right now you're not captain and Hitsugaya-kun is, you have to show some respect to him for making it that high up in the ranks." Aizen lectured.

"I guess you're right, Aizen-sama..." Kumiko's expression went from apologetic to devious in the blink of an eye, "Or I could just become a captain too, so we'd both be equals! Thanks for the idea, Aizen-sama!"

Kumiko skipped down the hallway, plotting her revenge.

When she was out of sight, Aizen smiled. "What an interesting child..." he mused.

**"""""""""""" In the** **Kuchiki Household **""""""""""""****

Byakuya sat at his desk shuffling papers. A comforting silence accompanied as he read one of the files.

"Hm..." he thought out loud.

"Bya-kun!" Kumiko, burst through the door.

The door slammed into the wall, causing shelves shook and precious antiques fell to their doom. Byakuya made a quick and successful attempt to capture them all. It was quite a funny sight; the noble, reserved, Byakuya Kuchiki balancing breakables on the tips of his toes, fingers, and the top of his head. Kumiko stood dumbfounded for a second before clapping with delight.

"Wow, Bya-kun, you really are amazing!" she admired.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock first. If you are to live in this house you must act the part," Byakuya lectured while placing the antiques back in their proper place, "The Kuchiki house is home to only the highest of society. I will have no choice but to kick you out if you don't start acting like a lady instead of a ruffian off the street."

"I'm sorry Bya-kun..." Kumiko apologized.

"Kumi-" Byakuya started but was interrupted by a polite knock on the door, he regained composure before politely replying, "Come in."

"Nii-sama," Rukia entered the room and bowed at her brother, "I'm going on a mission in the human world, so I'll be gone for a few weeks..."

"And?" Kumiko could see the coldness in Byakuya's eyes, anytime Rukia entered the room he always stiffened and go serious; even more serious than usual.

"Uh," Rukia's face showed her hurt, though she didn't cry, it was obvious she wanted too, "No, that's all."

"Ruki-tan..." Kumiko whispered, reaching out to Rukia.

Byakuya's hand shot out, refusing Kumiko to move any closer. The look Byakuya gave her stopped her from doing anything else.

"You may go now." Byakuya barely even acknowledged Rukia.

As Rukia closed the Kumiko turned angrily to Byakuya. "Bya-kun!"

"What?" he replied coldly.

"Ugh! You frustrate me so much!" she glared at him.

"You have no reason to be angry with me, now go." Kumiko's eyes softened as Byakuya turned away.

_Was that... hurt that I saw in his eyes? _she wondered.

"Kumiko I said go, it's late, you should be in bed." he ordered.

Kumiko walked over to Byakuya, who had his back turned.

"Night night, Bya-kun." she murmured, place a kiss on his cheek.

Byakuya stood, shocked, while Kumiko left. As the door closed behind her Byakuya brought a hand up to his cheek and muttered, "Good night, Kumiko."

**The next couple of chapters that I post will be showing Kumiko's relationships with various other Soul Reapers, just to set up for the main storyline. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember: The more reviews, the quicker I write! Your reviews always inspire me so continue leaving them!  
><strong>

**Senpai= An Upperclassman**

**Taicho= Captain  
><strong>


	3. Battle!

**I finally decided on a name for Kumiko's zanpakuto! Its name will be Akane- which means deep red.**

"Kenpachi-san!" Kumiko put her hands together in a begging position, "Pleeeeeease train with me!"

"No." he replied simply, placing his hand on her head and moving her away.

"Why not?" she ran alongside him, trying to keep up with his brutely strides.

"Because." he stated blandly.

"That's not an answer, Kenpachi-san, and you know it!" Kumiko stopped, crossing her arms and pouting.

Kenpachi continued walking. "I don't care. Just leave me alone, kid."

Realizing Kenpachi was ahead of her, Kumiko used flashstep to get a few paces ahead of him.

"I'm not letting you go any further unless you train with me!" Kumiko grinned with the cocky arrogance that her plan would work.

"Ugh," he groaned, slamming Kumiko into a wall, "Get out of my way."

Kumiko struggled to breathe as the wall crumbled around her. Once her breath caught up with her again, Kumiko ran at Kenpachi, unsheathing her sword.

"Fine! If you won't fight willingly, I'll force you to fight!" she screamed.

But her words meant nothing as her sword swiped empty air. In her confusion, Kumiko heard bells jingling behind her. She turned and blocked, almost to late. Sparks flew from the grinding blades and Kenpachi grinned.

"Nice. You catch on fast, kid." Kenpachi withdrew his zanpakuto and Kumiko took a few hops backwards.

"In the heat of battle you have to analyze the situation quickly!" Kumiko pointed out.

"Meh, I guess..." Kenpachi grumbled.

"So are you going to battle me!" Kumiko asked excitedly.

"Alright, I accept your challenge." Kenpachi drew out his sword and pointed it at Kumiko.

"Yes!" Kumiko took on a fighting stance.

Kenpachi attacked, running full speed at Kumiko. She dodged, leaping into the air and landing on the end of his zanpakuto.

"Chiri ni fumitsukeru*- Akane!" spike covered boots appeared on Kumiko's feet and during Kenpachi's surprise, she kicked him in the face.

He flew back a few meters but was still on his feet, when the dust cleared there wasn't even a mark on his face.

Kumiko grinned. "So you're just as strong as Ji-chan said!"

"Heh. So that's why you want to fight me!" Kumiko's grin widened.

"Crush everything before me- Akane!" the boots disappeared and a giant mace replaced them. "Get ready Kenpachi-san!"

"You don't need to warn me, kid!"

Kumiko swung the mace but missed Kenpachi and, instead, destroyed a group of walls. Huffing a sigh of frustration, she took aim again, but Kenpachi was nowhere in sight!

_Where is he...! _Kumiko thought, _Wait! The bells..._

She froze, closing her eyes and concentrating everything on her hearing. Sure enough, Kumiko quickly located the jingling of Kenpachi's bells. She swung around, catching his stomach. Kenpachi grabbed the end of her mace, pulling it out of his body with a grin on his face.

"You're pretty good, kid, maybe I'll fight you for real when you're a little bit older." and with that Kenpachi walked away.

"Yeah!" Kumiko's smile dissipated as she looked at her surroundings.

Everything was in ruins. "Ah! Ji-chan is going to be pissed!"

**~~~~~~~~ Later... ~~~~~~~~**

Kumiko took down various bottles, sampling them by scent. By her disgusted expression, it was obvious that they were of no interest to her.

"Uki-chan doesn't have anything good to drink..." she grumbled, placing some of the bottles back in their proper places.

Quickly approaching footsteps caused Kumiko to freeze.

"Don't worry, you two. I just need a little rest, that's all." Ukitake voice carried into the room, loud and clear.

In a panic, Kumiko attempted to shove all the bottles back. Before she could even get three on the shelf, the footsteps stopped at the door. With one bottle still in hand, she dove beneath the kotatsu. She heard the door shut and a moment's pause before Ukitake spoke up.

"Kumiko, come out from beneath the table please." Kumiko conceded, crawling out with a nervous pout on her face.

"H-hi, Uki-chan. How are you feeling today." she asked, averting her eyes.

"I'm feeling quite well, actually," he smiled, "Though it seems Master Genryuusai is quite unhappy at the moment."

"Really? I wonder why that is?" Kumiko bit her lip, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Well, it seems _someone _destroyed a whole section of the sereiti, Master Genryuusai is busy searching for the culprit as we speak."

"Well it could be any soul reaper, someone from squad 11 could have gone nuts again or Mayuri-sama could have been doing another experiment?" Kumiko suggested.

"The witnesses seem think they saw a giant mace," Ukitake stated, "Do you have anything to say about that?"

"Noooooooo..." Kumiko replied innocently.

A knock on the door gave Ukitake no time to speak as Shunsui entered.

"Ukitake!" he yawned, waltzing in, "Oh, hello there Kumiko."

"Great timing Shunsui-san," Kumiko exclaimed, jumping up, "I was just about to leave! I heard that a new shop opened in Junrinan, let's go!"

Kumiko leapt forward, grabbing Shinsui's hand and running out the door without any further notice.

"I miss the times when I had that much energy." Ukitake laughed as Kumiko and the bewildered Shinsui disappeared.

**While reading the next chapter, I want you to keep in mind that in human years Kumiko is 20 but in appearance she looks like she's fourteen. Waiting for the next Bleach update! I've become addicted again. :P Please review!**

**Chiri ni fumitsukeru- Stomp into dust**


	4. Drinking Night

**New schedule for my updates: I'll only be updating one fanfic per week, which means I'll be alternating weeks for updates. Every other week, I update this story, got it? Here's the chapter!  
><strong>

"1, 2, 3, go!" Shunsui and Kumiko each gulped down a shot glass of sake.

Kumiko made sour face and spat out the alchool.

"Bleh!" she rubbed at her togue, attempting to rid herself of the foul taste.

"Looks like I win!" Shunsui chuckled.

"That's not fair!" Kumiko protested, "Can't we try it with a different drink? Sake is disgusting!"

She slammed her fist down on the table, immedietly regreting it as she pulled it back in pain. Her quick movements made her chair unstable and she went plummetting to the bar floor. Kumiko hadn't even braced for impact before Shunsui caught.

"Oh. Shunsui-san..." Kumiko looked up at the captain, dazed, "Can you kiss my hand better?"

"Don't tell me you're drunk already?" he sighed setting the petit girl down.

"Am not! Gimme another drink! I want... something fruity!" she stumbled while walking back to the bar.

Shunsui readjusted his hat and glanced at the bartender who was staring quite quizicly at the pair. "You heard her, something fruity!"

"Shunsui-san?" Kumiko turned, addressing Shunsui with a drunken blush on her face.

"What is it, Kumiko?"

No reply, Kumiko just stared off into space.

"Kumiko?"

"What?" she replied, slipping back into reality.

"You wanted to ask me something, didn't you?"

"Oh, that," she mumbled, "I forget now."

"Here you go, Miss." the bartender passed Kumiko an aqua blue drink with lemons and cherries stuck here and there.

"On second thought-" Shunsui started, reaching for the drink.

Before he had even brought his hand up Kumiko slurped up the blue substance. She slammed the drink down and slid off her chair.

"Alright, let's-" Kumiko collapsed mid-sentence.

Shunsui caught her. "Are you alright?"

Kumiko didn't reply, she only continued on steadily breathing. Shunsui smiled down at the blue mustache left on her sleeping face.

"What a kid." he sighed, exiting the bar.

**The next morning...**

"Captain!" Nanao rapped at the door impatiently.

"Nanao-chan?" Kyoraku mumbled dreamily.

"I'm coming in now!" Nanao announced.

She burst into the room. "Captain, you must get ready! There's a-"

Nanao stopped mid-sentence, a flush of anger overtaking her face. Her eyebrow quirked and she slapped Kyoraku across the face.

"You filthy pervert." she growled.

"What are you talking about..." Kyoraku rubbed his cheek.

Suddenly Kyoraku's arm was weighed down. He looked over to notice Kumiko attached to him.

"Good morning Kyo-chan." she said sleepily, snuggling into his shoulder.

"What are you doing here-" he started, remembrance washing over his face, "Wait! Nanao, it's not like that!"

"_Kyo-chan?_" Nanao's expression was pure menace.

In ten seconds flat, Kumiko was being led out of the room by Nanao and Kyoraku was lying face down on the floor.

"And you _better _be on time for the captains meeting!" Nanao yelled back at him.

"Hm? Nana-chan, where are we going? I didn't even get to say goodbye to Kyo-chan." Kumiko stated groggily.

"I'm taking you back to Captain Kuchiki's house, he's at the captain's meeting so you'll have to stay there until he gets back."

"Hey, Nana-chan, why do you hit Kyo-chan so much? Is it because you like him?" Kumiko wondered out loud.

"I-I would never like him! He-he's a- he's a-" Nanao strutted ahead of Kumiko, "It's none of your business!"

"Jeez, Nana-chan, you don't need to be so mean." she complained.

"Well, let's just get to Kuchiki-san's house, alright Kumiko?" Nanao received no reply, "Kumiko?"

Nanao turned around to find only air; there was no little blond skipping closely behind her.

**In another section of the sereitei...**

"Hey, Renji-chan!" Kumiko called, waving.

"Kumiko-kun?" Renji glanced up, surprised.

"In the flesh!" Kumiko grinned.

"Do you know how angry the captain is with you right now?"

"I can only imagine..." Kumiko bit her lip, "So what's the meeting about?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Captain Kuchiki when he's done yelling at you?" Renji smirked.

"Oh, bugger off!" she pouted and Renji laughed at her.

"Leave me alone, stupid!" the captains began exiting at the end of Kumiko's outburst.

They all wore somber expressions.

"What... happend?" Kumiko asked the passing captains.

Ukitake stopped and stared at her soulfully. "Rukia... is going to be executed."

In that moment Kumiko's whole world came crashing down. A world that she had spent ten years trying to perfect was going to disapparate right before her eyes. Could anything ever be the same? Ever again?

**And we're starting the main storyline in next week's chapter. Hope you liked this! Review please!**


	5. Tears

**I was almost crying while writing this, so I hope you're happy! :'(**

"Bya-kun! You can't! You can't!" Kumiko pounded at him, her tears glistening on the empty air.

Byakuya did nothing; he stood there with his vacant expression. Without even batting an eyelash, he turned and walked away from Kumiko. Kumiko stumbled after him, tripping over her own toes, she could barely see Byakuya through her tear clouded vision. She felt a stern grip on her arms, restraining her from any further movement. Yamamoto.

"I hate you Byakuya! I hate you!" she screamed after him, ignoring the welling pain in her throat.

"Kumiko!" Yamamoto ordered, "Behave yourself!"

"No! Let me go! You can't do this, you can't do this!" her lips shook, trying to contain a wail of pure emotion.

"You are a soul reaper! A graduate of the academy; you are not a child anymore! Learn how to control your emotion!"

"I don't want to," Kumiko collapsed on the ground, sobbing, "I don't want to grow up if that's what it takes. I don't want grow up if it means Ruki-tan won't be there! I'll stay a child forever and go back to the academy, just spare Ruki-tan! She's like a sister, she's my onee-chan!"

Kumiko could barely speak; she choked on her words. The tears welled in her eyes and over flowed, filling her mouth with their sad, salty taste.

"Oh, just grow up and quit your whining, Kumiko." Gin Ichimaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shut-up Gin!" Kumiko snapped back at him.

"Kumiko! Respect your superiors!" Yamamoto slammed his walking stick down, emphasizing the firmness of his tone.

"Go to hell!" Kumiko spat.

"That's enough, Kumiko," Toshiro interjected before Yamamoto or Gin could say a word, "I apologize Head Captain Yamamoto, I'll take her now."

Toshiro lead Kumiko away by the shoulders, it was only a few paces before she crumpled down on her knees and hugged Toshiro.

"H-hey!" Toshiro protested.

Kumiko buried her face in Toshiro's stomach. "Ruki-tan is... is going to be executed..."

She her lip, forcing the coming tears to recede. Toshiro relaxed, placing his own arms around Kumiko. His eyes softened as he stroked her hair and let her cry it all out.

Kumiko pulled back, sniffling. "Thank-you, Hitsugaya-taicho..."

"It's okay if-if you just call me Toshiro." the young captain stated.

A smile didn't cross Kumiko's face, that showed Toshiro how upset she really was. Kumiko had always refused to use his proper title and insisted on his first name, for her to call him 'Hitsugaya-taicho' broke Toshiro's heart. Toshiro knelt down in front of Kumiko, taking her by the shoulders.

"You have to be strong Kumiko!"

It wasn't 'You have to grow up Kumiko' or 'Quit your whining Kumiko', no, it was 'Be strong Kumiko'. Kumiko held Toshiro closer then she had ever dared before and Toshiro held her back.

"Hey! Get a room you two! I'm right here!" Rangiku complained.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro squealed (yes, squealed).

Then the air chimed with Kumiko's merry laughter and a smile lit her face. Toshiro smiled back.

_That's probably the last smile I'll see in a long time, _Toshiro thought gravely.

**This all you get for now, but I'll update again soon, because unlike you may have previously thought: I enjoy writing. Thank-you and continue leaving your wonderful reviews!**


	6. A Heartfelt Reunion

**New update schedule, check out my profile for more info.  
><strong>

"Ruki-tan is back!" Kumiko couldn't contain her excitement.

"Yes, but calm down," Renji explained, "I can only sneak you in for a short amount of time, or else Captain Kuchiki might notice."

"Right, I'd almost forgotten..." her face turned from glee, to a somber- near sorrowful- mien.

"It's all because of that damn kid...!" Renji seethed, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Kid? What kid?" Kumiko inquired.

"That's right, you haven't heard Rukia's offenses yet," Kumiko nodded, encouraging him to go on, "She illegal lent her powers to some boy off the street. It's all his fault!"

"But, why would she do that... Ruki-tan's not stupid, she must have had some reason." Kumiko pondered.

"She wasn't thinking straight. The kid looked like-" he paused, "Like someone from her past; a very special someone."

"Who?" she implored further.

"It doesn't matter."

"C'mon Renji, tell me!" Kumiko implored further.

"It _doesn't_ matter!" Renji snapped.

"O-okay." she stuttered, backing off.

"I'm sorry," Renji sighed, "I didn't mean it, Kumiko."

"It's okay, just-just take me to see Ruki-tan."

"Alright." Renji nodded, leading the way.

** Later, in the squad six prison...  
><strong>

Renji led Kumiko into the room. At the sight of Rukia behind the cold iron bars, Kumiko was filled with a wave of emotion. It was a ball of anger, that her colleges would ever place her sister in such a place, fear, for the heath and safety of Rukia, and sadness, that she could do nothing for her loved one. So Kumiko didn't move an inch, her face twisted with emotion. In her head she was battling with herself and her conflicting thoughts and emotions.

"Eh hem," Renji cleared his throat, speaking in a gruff voice, he announced, "Visitor!"

As quickly as the the words slipped from his lips, Renji was gone.

"A visitor?" Rukia turned around, her face lighting up at the sight of Kumiko.

Kumiko finally snapped out of her inner battle, running towards the confined Rukia. She forced herself not to cry, if Rukia saw her crying her mood would worsen, and that was the last thing Kumiko wanted. If she could keep Rukia happy... everything would seem fine. So until the end, Kumiko couldn't cry.

"Kumiko-kun!" Rukia skipped over to the edge of her cell, grabbing the bars.

"Ruki-tan!" and just as Kumiko had planned, her smile lightened it all up.

Soon Rukia got talking about her trip to the human world. She described her adventures in every detail, of the fearsome hollows, the spirits she helped pass on and, last but not least, the substitute soul reaper. A tall handsome teenaged human with fiery orange hair and serious brown eyes.

"His zanpakuto could _not _have been that long! Really?" Kumiko asked exasperatedly.

"As hard as it is to believe, it was." Rukia nodded.

"He sounds dreamy... did you fall for him!" Kumiko joked.

"I certainly did not!" Rukia's eyes went wide enough to hold the moon and all the stars.

At the sight of such an odd face, Kumiko giggled, invoking a giggle from Rukia. In no time at all the both of them were gasping for breaths in-between fits of laughter.

"Kumiko, I believe it is time that you leave." the cold voice was immediately recognizable to the two girls; Byakuya.

"I'll leave when I want to." Kumiko grumbled.

"What was that?" Byakuya looked down at the girl with frozen eyes.

"I said, why do I have to leave now?" Kumiko met his gaze.

"Rukia is being moved to another room, now leave." Byakuya passed her without another word.

Kumiko clenched her fist, she gritted her teeth just to keep from screaming.

"Where is she being moved?" she could barely utter the question, but he still heard.

His smooth reply was, "That is none of your business."

**Sorry that it's shorter than usual, but it was all that I could manage this week. Please review! 3**


	7. A Fox Faced Loser & an Orange Haired Boy

**Uwaaaah! My parents made me go outside and work! Now I have bug bites ev-er-y-wheeeeere! They're so ichi-ichi-ichi! But most of you don't care about my life and are hungry for the chapter, so here you go!**

"Rrrrrrr!" Kumiko parried a swing from her sparring partner, "Stupid... Idiot... Bya-kun..."

She swung with her venom filled words, her eyes fierce with anger. The boy she was sparring tripped and fell down; his sword slipped from his fingers.

"I hate him!" she screamed, swinging full force at the poor fallen boy.

The sword came to a stop just before it collided with the boy's head. Seeing his chance, the kid scurried away in a cold sweat. Kumiko snapped out of her spout of anger and glanced up at the person who had stopped her sword; Gin Ichimaru.

"What the hell do you want?" she spat, retracting her sword.

"You could've hurt the poor boy, Kumi-kun." he smirked, wagging his finger in her face.

Kumiko looked as if she wanted to bite it off; she swatted it away. "Quit grinning, it's creepy, you fox faced loser."

"Oh, now that's not very nice." he scolded.

"Piss off." she glared.

The two locked eyes, Kumiko held her gaze unwaveringly, a scowl on her face. Gin stared right back with his own unwavering, creepy smile. The tension was broken by an alarm's woeful wailing.

"Hm," Gin looked away at the sky, "So they've finally arrived..."

"What are you talking about? Who?" Kumiko was finally interested enough not to insult him.

"Well, until we meet again." Gin flashed off without giving her a response.

"That stupid idiot! I hate him..." the alarm sounded once more, "I really do wonder what that's about..."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean someone 'Broke into the Sereitei'? How is that even possible!"<p>

"It's exactly as I said." Yamamoto replied.

"But I thought that there was all that magical shield mumbo jumbo and stuff like that? Don't tell me they just walked through the front gate!"

"It's not 'Magic' Kumiko..." he sighed, "On another note, I would like you to stay inside until we have apprehended them."

Kumiko looked mortified.

"You're not qualified enough to help, Kumiko."

"Not qualified! Did you see the chart for my first mission? You call _that _unqualified!"

"But these aren't hollows, Kumiko, they are formidable opponents! You _will _stay inside even if I have to lock you up," he slammed his cane down on the final syllable, emphasizing its meaning, "No matter how many hollows you have defeated you are still a child and I will not stand for you to participate in this battle, and that is final!"

Kumiko meekly shuffled away, avoiding eye contact. No matter how many times she had gotten in trouble, Yamamoto had _never_ yelled at her like that, he was serious. But sadly, Kumiko was serious too. Whatever the cost Kumiko was going to participate in this battle, then she could prove to everyone that she wasn't just a child. As soon as the door shut behind her, she was off like a rocket, soaring over the Sereitei. There were soul reapers everywhere, swarming around in search of the intruders. Standing out in the midst of all the chaos, was a boy with bright orange hair, over his head he held a sword longer than his body.

Kumiko skidded to a stop and hid behind a fallen wall. It seemed though the boy was in a battle with third seat Madarame, but it was hard to tell, the two were in battle stances yet all they did was talk.

_Could he be an intruder? _Kumiko wondered, _I've never seen him around the Sereitei before..._

Madarame conjoined his sheath and sword, creating a long spear, and it finally seemed like the battle would start. An attack and a parry, followed closely by a series of attacks, but the boy dodged them easily. The battle was on a level that Kumiko had never witnessed before.

_Is this what a captain's battle is like...? _the thought crossed Kumiko's mind.

Before she knew it, the battle was over and Madarame lay unconscious on the ground, the boy stood over him, victorious. Kumiko panicked, would the boy land the finishing blow? He picked up Madarame's sword and unhinged a latch at the bottom, with his fingers he drew out a beige goop and smeared it over Madarame's wounds.

_Poison? _she thought.

The boy sat down. _Now's my chance... _Kumiko began to slowly stand up.

**Hehehe, I'm gonna stop right here and leave you guys wondering what's going to happen! :3 Please review! **


	8. Madarame's Alive?

**Happy Birthday to me! So tired; why are there so many birthday's in June? Here's your chapter.**

Kumiko jumped up from her hiding place, sword directed at the odd orange haired boy.

"Who are you and what did you do to Madarame-senpai!" she tried to look as brave as she could while facing the unknown Soul Reaper.

The Soul Reaper didn't reply, he sat there looking dumb-founded, staring at her. It was almost unsettling.

"If-if you don't answer me right now I'll be forced to take action!" she yelled, never removing her eyes from the boy.

"Kumiko...?" he whispered. his brown eyes shaking with emotion.

"H-how... how do you know my name?" Kumiko stared back at the boy in new found wonder, she almost let her sword down but quickly corrected herself.

The boy stood up too quickly for Kumiko to retaliate, and held her. There was something about the way he held her that wasn't like the way any normal boy would have. It was as if he thought he was familiar with her, a closeness she'd never felt before.

"H-hey! Get-get away from me!" Kumiko was almost reluctant to push him away, "What-what the hell is wrong with you? Who are you?"

"You don't remember?" Kumiko thought that he might burst into tears, but he held them back.

Something in the boy's eyes told her he was serious, that he honestly believed he knew her. Those eyes made Kumiko's heart shake and falter.

"Listen," she sighed, "You must have me confused with someone else... who has the same name as me... and looks a lot like me... I guess that's unlikely, but that must be it because I've never seen you before in my life."

"There's no mistaking it, I swear that you're her! Believe me, there's no way that I'd not recognize you, no matter how many years its been!" he claimed, throwing his hand against his chest.

"I don't know who you think I am, but there is _no _way that I'm her!" Kumiko was starting to get angered by the boy's persistence.

"Please, just listen to me, Onee-chan!" the boy cried.

Kumiko froze, a memory of when she first came to the sereitei flooded her mind. Her thoughts and feelings at that exact time had been filled with a small boy, the image was blurry but she could just barely remember thinking about a... younger brother.

"Fine, I'll listen..." Kumiko sighed.

"...I'm... still alive?" whispered a now-conscious Madarame.

"You're still alive!" Kumiko ghasped in shock.

"Oh, you're awake?" the boy looked down at him, "Yo."

"Ichigo, you idiot! Why are you still here?" Madarame raged.

_This 'Ichigo' boy didn't kill Madarame? Ichigo; now why does that sound familiar... _Kumiko wondered.

"No reason," Ichigo shrugged, holding up Madarame's sword ,"Hey I just found out that the zanpakuto returns to its orignal form when the owner's unconscious."

"My Hoozukimaru!" Madarame practically squealed, "Give it back, punk!

"Hey, I never intended to keep it! I was just borrowing some medicine..."

_So that stuff wasn't poison, it was medicine? _Kumiko concluded.

The two boy's continued to argue for a little while longer before Ichigo ended the fight.

"Oh well... I don't really care if you thank me, but... I have a question for you." he said.

"I thought you would... such bad luck; what do you want to know, my birthday?" Madarame joked.

"Where is Rukia Kuchiki?" everything seemed to fall silent for a moment.

"How do you know Ruki-tan?" Kumiko spoke up.

"Yeah, what do want with her, isn't she on the death row?" Madarame added.

Kumiko shot Madarame an ice cold glare.

"I'm here to rescue her." Ichigo replied.

Kumiko stopped breathing for a moment, her lungs didn't seem to want to openly accept any air.

"Rescue her? How many of you are there?" Madarame screamed.

"Five people and a cat." Ichigo stated plainly.

"A cat! You really think you can rescue her?" Madarame howled.

"Yeah."

Madarame broe into a fit of laughter, he laughed so hard his wound reopened. WHen he calmed down, he seemed prepared to answer.

"In any case..." Madarame started, "Head toward the main offices of the 13 divisions and west of there is a tall white tower, she's probably in there."

"So that's where Bya-kun took her..." Kumiko hissed.

"I don't care what your intentions are, but if you want to go there, go ahead. Also, if you stay here much longer someone will come. So if you want to go; go now!"

"Thanks, I'll repay you later Ikkaku!"

"Don't repay me damnit!" Ichigo turned, "Wait a second, I have a question. Who's the strongest in your group, is it you?"

"More or less."

"Is that so? Then you better watch out for my captain, he'll definatly seek you out." Madarame warned.

"Is he strong?"

"You'll know when you meet him, actually, you'll know if you survive meeting him."

"Thanks." Ichigo turned his back and waved, "Later."

Ichigo stopped walking when he came to the place where Kumiko stood.

"I know who you are now," Kumiko stared at Ichigo, "You're the one Ruki-tan gave powers to. Renji says it's all your fault that she's going to die."

Ichigo didn't reply he only stared back.

"Are you really going to save her?" Kumiko asked.

"That's the plan."

"Then wheather it's your fault or not doesn't even matter if you're willing to do right to fix it. I'm coming with you."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Yeah, but I can't just stand around waiting for you to save her. I've got to at least try." Kumiko smiled.

Ichigo smiled back, memories of days long passed and that same smile in a time that felt like forever ago.

**There you go, chapter eight! Don't you just love the number eight? Reviews please!**


	9. Memory

**I just wanted to tell people (because I forgot) that for this fanfic I'm using the manga universe just because it's easier for me to look up certain points in the plotline and find out exactly what people say. Sorry for not telling you sooner! Italics mean memories.  
><strong>

"Damn... where is he!" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Where's who?" Kumiko asked in wonder.

"Oh, you see I came here with a group of people and one of them... well he isn't all that strong and Ikkaku just told me that the guy who went after him is the fifth strongest in their division. So, I have to admit, I'm a bit worried." Ichigo scratched his head in an attempt to shake off his embarrassment.

Kumiko giggled at how stupid he looked. Ichigo smiled back and it seemed as if he understood exactly what Kumiko was laughing at without her having said anything. They both stopped at stared at each other for a moment.

"You really haven't changed, have you?" Ichigo said gently, "C'mon, let's go!"

They both ran at full speed, but Kumiko was struggling to keep up with him so she pushed herself even further. The strain began to take it's toll and her breath quickened and her vision blurred. She could barely see Ichigo running just ahead. For a moment, she closed her eyes, but when she opened them a wild wall appeared in front her! Kumiko attempted to skid to a stop, but there wasn't enough room; it was too late. The wall was closer, closer and- _slam_!

"Kumiko!" Ichigo turned back and bolted to her, "Are you alright?"

Kumiko got up clumsily and gave Ichigo the thumbs up. She took a couple of wobbly steps in the wrong direction before she came tumbling down. Everything seemed to freeze milliseconds before the impact, soon Kumiko realized she wasn't getting any closer to the ground. As if she was coming out of a dream, she looked dazedly around her. The first thing she saw was a pair of deep, caring, brown eyes. For once, Kumiko felt like she could just lye back and rest, knowing that he would protect her, she was safe in his arms. At least that's how she felt for just a tinny moment.

"I've found him! It's the orange-haired soul reaper!" "Kill 'em!" "Hold it right there!"

"Uh oh." and the chase began.

* * *

><p>Fireworks exploded across the sun-lit sky.<p>

"Oh, there he is," Ichigo commented from atop a pile of unconscious soul reaper, "That idiot."

"Uh, Ichigo," Kumiko began, "I think we should probably start running again right about- now!"

Kumiko dashed passed Ichigo, grabbing his hand as she ran. Memories flashed before Ichigo.

_"C'mon, Ichi-chan!" a little Kumiko called, pulling in-tow an even smaller Ichigo, "It's not the perfect crime if your caught!"_

_Distant barking rang nearer. Ichigo stumbled after her, but she was too fast for him and he tripped. His knee scraped the concrete and his eyes filled with tears. It was almost when Kumiko sprinted to his side threw herself in of him. Just in time. The dog sunk its teeth into Kumiko calve she released one sharp cry of pain. She gave Ichigo the thumbs up and mouthed the word 'run'.  
><em>

_Ichigo did as he was told and soon made it back home. His mother was just returning with groceries when he arrived. She took one look at the panting boy and dropped her bags.  
><em>

_"Where is she, Ichigo?"  
><em>

_Ichigo led his mother to Kumiko, who was now limping back home.  
><em>

_"Hi Mom," Kumiko waved, grinning, "I got Ichi-chan's ball back!"  
><em>

_"I told you to wait for your father to get back!" she scolded, but the anger didn't reach her warm eyes.  
><em>

_"I know..." Kumiko mumbled, "Well, what's done is done! Let's go home now!"  
><em>

_"Uh-uh," their mother shook her head, "You're going to the hospital."  
><em>

_"Oh, come on, Mom! I'm fine! We just need a little disinfectant from home, nothing fancy!"  
><em>

_"Too bad, we don't have equipment at home to propperly check you out."  
><em>

_"But I don't need to be checked out!" Kumiko whined.  
><em>

_"No arguing, come on." she offered Kumiko her hand and Kumiko hesitantly grabbed it.  
><em>


	10. The Hostage

**Hehe, my family did Sumo fights; I won!**

Kumiko knelt down to Hanataro's level.

"Hey there, hostage!" she waved.

"Please just let me go! Let me go!" Hanataro cried.

"Jeez what a baby... I thought that the 11th division was supposed to be all mighty and strong and manly." Kumiko pouted.

"B-but I'm from the-the fourth division n-not the e-eleventh..." Hanataro stuttered, glancing down at the sword pressed up against his neck.

The eleventh division men burst into an uproar of laughter.

There were various cries of "Go ahead and kill 'em!".

Kumiko got frustrated and couldn't kicking one of them in the balls. As their comrade fell to the ground clutching his genitals the men of the eleventh division recognized Kumiko.

"Hey! You're the one the captain fought with!" one of them exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter," Kumiko pointed her finger accusingly, "What matters right now is you guys saying its okay to kill Hana-chan! Do you know how many times the Soul Society would have fallen if it weren't for squad four? Every time one of you idiots gets their asses whooped squad four is the one that heals you no matter how stupid you are! If I crushed all of your balls, squad four would heal you, and you do like nice healthy balls, don't you? So think about that next time you assholes!"

The men all stood there stunned, as if this was the first time they'd ever thought about it. Guilty expression were soon covering half their faces.

"Now I want you to apologize to Hana-chan right now."

There was a collection of mumbled "I'm sorry"'s.

"On your knees and mean it!" Kumiko ordered.

"We're sorry Hana-chan!" they bowed.

"Good!" Kumiko smiled.

"Wait a second... what is she doing with the ryoka?" someone shouted.

"Oh, heheh, right..." Kumiko gave them an awkward smile, but it didn't help and they all raised their Zanpakuto against her.

A burst of air exploded passed them knocking a large number of the men down.

"W-what is it this time!" Ganju stuttered in fear.

"Whatever it is... the number has been reduced by half, let's go!" Ichigo replied.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm Hanatarou Yamada." he introduced himself.<p>

"I know!" Kumiko grinned.

"H-how do you know me!" Hanatarou was genuinely surprised.

"Ruki-tan told me! Your prettier then I expected Hana-chan!"

"P-pretty? Thank-you... I guess. Wait Ruki-tan, who's-" Hanatarou began.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Kumiko explained.

"How does he know Rukia?" Ichigo interjected.

"I-"

"He's Ruki-tan's friend!" Kumiko exclaimed, pointing at Hanatarou, "We're gonna save her, Hana-cahn! Right Ichigo?"

"Uh-huh." he nodded.

"I-I want to help," Ganju and Ichigo both stared at Hanatarou unwaveringly, "... Is-is that weird?"

"Kind of." Ichigo replied.

Kumiko gave him a glare.

"You'll be betraying the Soul society, you know?" Ganju asked.

"I just don't think that Rukia-san deserves this..." Hanatarou stared at the floor, "I know of a shortcut to get around the Soul Society, if you'll let me help you."

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Kumiko marveled, "I didn't even know this was here!"<p>

Hanatarou stared at her for a moment.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just... you look familiar." Hanatarou explained, not willing to meet Kumiko's gaze.

"Oh, well I'm in this year's calendar." Kumiko suggested.

"No, I-I don't really buy that stuff." Hanatarou replied.

"Hmm... I don't know what else it could be, Hana-chan."

"Ah! When did you graduate the academy?"

"A month or two ago, I guess."

"I got it!" Hanatarou brightened, "You're the one who graduated in just ten years, right?"

"Yep!" Kumiko smiled at him.

"Great, now that that's over, can we get moving again?" Ganju said impatiently.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper." Kumiko pouted.

* * *

><p>"No matter how many times I see the Senzaikyu it's always so pretty..." Kumiko noted, staring at the enormous white tower.<p>

"Uh-huh, I get it, it's pretty. So would you move your ass so maybe I can see it too!" Ganju yelled, shoving her out of the way so he could climb out of the sewer.

Ichigo followed close after Ganju.

"Wow, it sure is big!" Ganju commented upon finally viewing it, "We'll probably have to fight our way to it from now on..."

"Someone's there!" Ichigo and Kumiko stated in perfect unison.

"Renji-chan..." Kumiko muttered.

"Hey there, remember my face?" Renji didn't seem to notice Kumiko -which was understandable as she was cowering behind Ichigo- and facused all his attention on Ichigo.

"Renji Abarai...!" Ichigo was steaming with anger.

"That's expected, you even remember my name..." Renji grinned, "You have a pretty good memory."

"Thanks for the compliment."

Kumiko stood by helplessly as the boys flew into an all out fight.

**Done! Don't forget to review!**


	11. He's Going To Die

**Yay! A new chapter! I had lots of fun writing this one, so I hope you enjoy it!**

Kumiko hid herself behind Ganju.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." she whispered.

"Eh? What's wrong? Aren't you going to watch the fight?" Ganju asked, moving out of the way so she could see.

"Eek!" she squealed, retreating to the cover of Ganju's back.

"Seriously, what's up?" Ganju demanded.

"If Renji-chan see's me he'll tell Bya-kun and-" Kumiko bit her lip.

Ichigo went flying into the wall next to them and he hit it hard.

"Ichi-chan!" Kumiko cried out.

_Ichi-chan? _Kumiko wondered, _Where did that come from? I've never called him that before..._

Luckily Renji didn't hear her, or at least he didn't take notice to who might've been speak, either way, he didn't look over at her. Instead, Renji rambled on about how powerful he was.

"No matter how strong you are," Renji concluded, "It's almost impossible for you to beat me."

"So you're saying... that right now this is your real strength? To me, right now, your attacks are totally ineffective," Ichigo stood, his face a bloodied mess, but alive, "Thank-you very much for the information! If there's eleven more guys like you, then I think I should be able to handle them."

"You bastard..." Renji chuckled, his shock still visible.

_He's so... _Kumiko stared at the blood pooling at Ichigo's feet. _Even though he's bleeding so much, he's not even fazed! Ichigo is so cool! _

She couldn't stop staring at the blood, something was so familiar. Kumiko froze, the smell of blood wafting up her nostrils, she could taste it in her mouth. Her breathing stopped, she coughed, trying to suck in but the air didn't make it to her lungs. _The blood... so much blood! Why does it seem so familiar? I've only ever had small cuts and scrapes, nothing serious. So why does it feel like..._

Ichigo's voice broke through Kumiko's delusions. "That's why I have to save her!"

When Kumiko finally forced her eyes open Renji was falling to the ground, a gash in his shoulder; it looked fatal. Despite his wound, Renji took a few steps towards toward Ichigo, he must've been saying something, but Kumiko couldn't make it out. Next thing she knew, Renji was on the ground, Ichigo shortly followed him.

"Renji!" Kumiko cried, receiving a stare from Hanatarou and Ganju, "Oh, yeah, and Ichigo too! Heheh..."

Kumiko ran over to Ichigo and Renji along with Ganju.

"Oi! Are you okay Ichigo? Answer me!" Ganju yelled.

"Hanatarou! You need to take care of their wounds!" Kumiko ordered.

"It seems like like someone's coming! Three people... no four, maybe even five!" Hanatarou told them.

"Damn!" Kumiko hissed.

"Let's go! Hurry up and take us somewhere deserted!" Ganju demanded.

Kumiko tried to pick up Renji.

"Kumiko! You've got to leave him!" Ganju barked.

"I'm sorry..." Kumiko whispered, dropping the unconscious lieutenant and following Ganju and Hanatarou.

* * *

><p>"Ah... so many stairs... I think I think I'm going to die..." Kumiko huffed, "Can't... take... another... step..."<p>

"Oh, poor baby! Would you like someone to carry you princess?" Ganju mocked.

"Here," Ichigo stopped, "Get on my back."

"Really? Okay!" Kumiko hopped on, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck for safety reasons.

"Ha..." Ichigo laughed to himself.

"What? What is it?" Kumiko asked.

"It's just... you used to give me piggy backs." Ichigo explained.

"Haha! I don't see how that would work!" Kumiko giggled.

"Ha, I guess you wouldn't now." Ichigo sighed.

"Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

"Is it okay if I call you Ichi-chan?"

"Of course." Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah we made it!" Ganju celebrated.

"Nobody's here too, no guards or anything! Good, We'll charge straight in there..."

Everyone froze.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Kumiko demanded, climbing off of Ichigo's back.

"What! Where is this spiritual pressure coming from...?"

"What the heck is this...!"

"Guh... damn it!" Ichigo cussed, "Run! I can't figure out what exactly is going on but I'm sure that someone very strong is nearby! Before they find us, let's run as far as we can!"

"I don't get it. What are you talking about?" Kumiko wondered.

"Just run!" Ichigo called back to her.

"You mean... you really can't feel this spiritual pressure?" Hanatarou asked, jogging beside her.

"Huh? Whta do you mean?" Kumiko asked.

All of sudden, Hanatarou disappeared. Kumiko stopped and looked back to see that he'd tripped.

"C'mon! Get up!" Kumiko encouraged.

"What are you doing?" Ganju demanded, running back for him.

"S-sorry... I'm out of energy." Hanatarou apologized.

"What a troublesome guy...!" Ganju gripped one of Hanatarou's tiny wrists and tossed over his shoulders, grabbing one of his legs with his other hand; he returned to running.

"Ah! It's Kenpachi-san!" Kumiko commented pointing at a nearby roof.

Kenpachi didn't seem to notice her, he was too concentrated on Ichigo. "What's wrong with you? Don't just stand there and stare."

_Oh god... Kenpachi-san is serious. _The realization suddenly hit Kumiko.

"Ichigo, RUN!" Kumiko screamed, her voice cracking.

_Too late... _she thought, _There's nowhere to run. Ichi-chan is... he's going to... he'll-he'll... oh my god, no! He can't! But he's going... I can't even think about it!_

"He's going to die." Hanatarou rasped._  
><em>

**Remember to review, please!**


End file.
